wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hunter Lionblood
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Quest Reward Pets page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 01:25, July 13, 2011 (This is an automated message) A few notes Please read the Editing Guide before using the site as it contains many important guidelines for pages on the site. Additionally, do not move pages as you disrupt the linkages which pages on the site rely upon to function properly. Also do NOT edit category pages which the admin have placed a note on saying not to edit, and do NOT delete that messsage which was placed there by the admin. Further, do not rename/move pages to names which contradict the naming scheme on the site as it makes things confusing for everyone. Finally for now, do not label templates as faulty after you remove the proper code from the page only to add bad code activators which explicitly contradict the instructions for editing that page. Doing so shows that you didn't read any instructions before editing (which you were directly asked to do) and messes up the pages. Do not do these things again. ErinEmeraldflame 17:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Excuse Me? I think you may have the wrong user, I did none of these things incorrectly, I fixed links, I stated that a template was not working for me, I removed "Jellyfish" from a category page. If I did do something wrong please provide evidence. Thanks have a nice day! --Hunter Lionblood 03:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :The evidence is in your contribution list, and all of those things are abundantly visible. :You made nine page moves, all of which were bad edits, didn't follow the naming standards established on the site, and included you deleting disambiguation pages, removing disambiguation name headers from pages, and adding pointless commentary such as (Friend Referral Code). If you don't understand the consistent naming system that has been established on the site over the years, don't mess with it. ::Additionally, you instantly created over 60 bad links on the site by those moves alone. :You did edit a category, and you did delete the category template on that page that told you not to. Don't try to fix vandalism if you can't do it properly and delete valid content at the same time, you end up creating more work for others on the site and end up causing an even worse form of vandalism. :You seriously messed up the code yourself on the page you claimed had a malfunctioning template. You did not follow the instructions for editing the page, and you deleted valid content/code and replaced it with invalid content/code. :I am not going to give more examples, because everything I said was true, is reflected in your contributions, and it is a waste of my time. :I specifically asked you to read the Editing Guide before making any further edits on the site, and it explicitly tells you what pages to make and how to make pages. You are also prompted to do so every single time you make a page. It is your choice if you want to ignore what I ask you to do to follow site guidelines and policy, however, you put yourself at risk of wasting your own time by doing so. We do not have listings pages on the site, and if you want to create graphical listing guides, you can do so on the Wizard101 Central Forums, which is the standard place for people to make guides of that sort and are in the Links section, or on your user page. :But importantly, you continue to choose to make pages against the site policies and have chosen to argue the point and continue doing so instead of actually reading what I asked you to. Further, you chose to take this very rudely and inappropriately to other people's talk pages when you clearly haven't read what you are told to in order to edit on this site. Site policies are set by the admin and work in conjunction with wikia policies and your accusations are without merit. :Because of your refusal to even read the Editing Guide and your desire to continue doing what you have been asked specifically not to do (and even argue the point), you have been given a one week ban so that you can do so uninterrupted.ErinEmeraldflame 06:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Oh, sorry i was hoping someone would fix it i have no idea where the editor guide is. Thanks for the advice --Mcdconner 00:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Mcdconner Reply Use "Preview" to look at a page before you save it. Editing pages 5 to 10 times in a row and hitting save each time instead of bothering to preview the page is lazy and annoying, especially when people get email notifications about the pages. Think about what you are going to write FIRST, then do it, especially on talk pages. EDITING OTHER PEOPLE'S MESSAGES, REMOVING OTHER PEOPLE'S VALID COMMENTS, EDITING MY REPLIES AND CHANGING THE MEANING, REFORMATTING SOMEONE'S TALK PAGE ARE ALL COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE AND CANNOT EASILY BE UNDONE WITHOUT DELETING OTHER PEOPLE'S LATER COMMENTS. Signing your name properly is standard procedure for most wikis. What you use as a signature is either not the standard signature, or you deleted the code content in the signature preventing easy access to your talk page. NOONE IS BANNED IMMEDIATELY FOR MAKING BAD EDITS. PEOPLE ARE BANNED IMMEDIATELY FOR PURPOSEFUL VANDALISM AND VULGARITY. First, stop pretending you know everything about all wikis. You obviously don't by many many major mistakes you have made on the site. Yes, you know how to search the logs, but that doesn't mean you know everything. Please stop making uninformed comments until you have actually shown you understand the site and know how to use it. On a site this large, and on one that does not work like most wikis and has a different standard, this takes more than a dozen or so minor edits. If you are going to make comments about the site, learn how it works first, actually using it is best. Second, NEVER EDIT OTHER PEOPLE'S PREVIOUS TALK PAGE COMMENTS, it is very rude and you may change their meaning, other people's words speak for themselves, and you changing them completely violates most internet etiquette. You are not the formatting and grammar police. Also, THIS IS NOT your talk page, and policing this page is very inappropriate. :Note that these are warnings, and will be treated as such. Erin 06:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC)